Páchi Léi
Páchi Léi “They were pear-shaped, soft-skinned beings, greyish-green in hue, a hand taller than a man, with four curiously articulated lower limbs for locomotion and four more, longer upper limbs for swinging in the trees of the forests of the Pán Chákan Protectorate ... they wore little more than cross-belts of untanned hide, and their leader carried a short, thick spear tipped with a barb of white bone. Harsan stared at them, and they stared back from round, platter-sized eyes, greeting him pleasantly enough in oddly accented Tsolyáni and chattering amongst themselves in their own burbling tongue.” - from The Man of Gold by M.A.R. Barker, ©1984 DAW Books The forest-dwelling, friendly Páchi Léi are active in human affairs, enjoying politics and social interaction enough for many of them to have attained high posts in the army, priesthoods and administration of the Tsolyáni Imperium. They despise the Mu”ugalavyáni, however, because of historical massacres of their race by the inhabitants of that country. Physical Attributes The Páchi Léi have four short legs, a soft, grey-green pear-shaped body covered with small knobs and pendulous protuberances, four slender upper arms with four fingers and a thumb on each hand, and a heavy-jawed, toothy, animal-like head. Their huge, platter-shaped eyes permit them to see well in the dark, and they also possess an atrophied ‘sixth sense’. They also have a specialized psychic sensitivity, often being able to perceive dangers (ambushes, etc.) within an approximately 3-meter range. They range from 1.53 to 2.01m in height. The Páchi Léi reproduce by budding; exuding spore-like spermatozoa which fertilize the ‘egg-buds’ on the bodies of others. These become pod-like extrusions which burst open to release an infant in about 250 days. They have no families, but tend to live in small groupings of two to eight individuals. Unlike most of the other non-human races, Páchi Léi frequently settles in Tsolyánu indefinitely, and can even progress to high rank. They are currently being invaded by the Mu’ugalavyáni, which may motivate many Páchi Léi to emigrate to Tsolyánu in the first place. Enclaves The Pan Chaka Protectorate is the Páchi Léi homeland. Names: Diyéno, Ffsá Brûgshmü, G-Gúm-Shóggu, G-teékwe, Mtelghf Blfhom, Nneggáya, Payága, Payáya, Peshkúnu, Teváa, Urugbáya, Vroggá, Wléllu Stereotypes: Páchi Léi is often seen as cowards, because the prefer to negotiate – or, failing that, to run or hide – rather than harm others. They are socialized and civilized, and fit in well with Tsolyáni society. The Reality: Páchi Léi are not truly cowardly. Most would rather find non-violent solutions, and regard violence as essentially uncivilized and anti-social. There are fewer dedicated warriors among the Páchi Léi than among most races, but they certainly do exist, serving as soldiers and even officers in the legions. Even the most mild-mannered Páchi Léi, with enough provocation, can enter a "biyúrh" berserk state. Their motivations remain mysterious, given their lack of a sex drive or sexual desire, and their lack of a family. Second-Class Citizen: Though Páchi Léi are generally tolerated better than most non-humans, they can still never progress far in human society, unless they join a clan. Any Páchi Léi who is a full member of a human clan is considered a full citizen, at least by their clan. Clan and Lineage Páchi Léi are sometimes allowed into human clans, though not usually high-ranking clans. The descendants of a Páchi Léi accepted into a clan are considered to be full clan members too. Games System Rules D&D 5th Edition Rules for Tékumel Source: EPT5e - Changadésha's Handbook Páchi Léi Traits for D&D5e : Ability Score Increase: +2 WIS : Age. Páchi Léi have a similar lifespan as humans and live just under a century. : Languages. Páchi Léi speak Páchi Léi and one human language, usually Tsolyáni. : Size. You range from 5’ to 6’6” tall and weigh about 125 to 280 pounds. Your size is Medium. : Speed. Your walking speed is 25. : Stability: You have four legs, and have advantage against checks and saves that would make you prone. D&D 3rd Edition Rules for Tékumel Source: http://tekumel.com/downloads/EPT3e.zip : Páchi Léi : Páchi Léi have huge platter-shaped eyes and a muzzle with a toothy mouth, four arms, four legs, and a soft, grey-green, pear-shaped body covered with knobs and protuberances (about which more below). Each arm has a hand with four fingers and a thumb. Their head is pointed and covered with spikes, looking much like an artichoke. They range from around 1.5 meters to 2 meters in height. Páchi Léi can see well in the dark, as their large, platter-like eyes gather light efficiently. They also have a specialized psychic sensitivity, often being able to perceive dangers (ambushes, etc.) within an approximately 3 meter range. : • Names: Diyéno, Ffsá Brûgshmü, G-Gúm-Shóggu, G-teékwe, Mtelghf Blfhom, Nneggáya, Payága, Payáya, Peshkúnu, Teváa, Urugbáya, Vroggá, Wléllu : • High Pedhtel: +2 bonus to any spellcasting attribute to determine maximum spell level castable, bonus spells, and spell DCs. : • A Pachi Lei's base speed is 40 feet per round. : • Extra Limbs. Pachi Lei have four arms. A Pachi Lei can make up to three extra attacks per round. They start with the Multi-weapon fighting feat. : • Expanded Field of Vision: Páchi Léi have a 270-degree sphere of sight, allowing them an almost perfect view of creatures that might otherwise flank them. Thus, flanking opponents gain only a +1 bonus on their attack rolls, and anyone is denied their sneak attack ability because they do not lose their Dexterity bonus (but they may still sneak attack them if they are caught flat-footed). Their Spot and Search checks gain a +2 enhancement bonus. Concurrently, they take a –2 penalty on saves against all gaze attacks. : • Pachi Lei have Darkvision 60 feet and normal Low-light vision. : • Pachi Lei have a +2 bonus to Search, Spot, and Listen checks. A Pachi Lei who merely comes within 10 feet of unusual stonework can make a Search check as if it were actively searching, and a Pachi Lei can use the Search skill to find stonework traps as a rogue can. A Pachi Lei can also intuit depth, sensing its approximate depth underground as naturally as a human can sense which way is up. A Pachi Lei who merely passes within 5 feet of a secret or concealed door is entitled to a Search check to notice it as if it were actively looking for the door. : • Stability: A Pachi Lei's four legs grant it a +4 stability bonus on checks made to resist bull bush and trip attempts. : • ECL: +1. Pachi Lei are treated as one level higher than normal for experience needed to advance. AD&D 2nd Edition Rules for Tékumel Source: http://www.weirdrealm.swifthost.net/tekumel/dl/addept.pdf : Pachi Lei: -1 Cha*, base AC 10, 1 HD. Pachi Lei can see in the dark, and has a 30% chance of detecting ambushes, secret doors, etc. This rises to 50% if the character is actively searching for these things.